


Shadow Puppet

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The fall of Kain.





	

~ Shadow Puppet ~

Thick, tar-like black strings  
Creep up and  
Attach themselves  
To the shadows  
He's cultivated  
Within his own  
Soul.

He lets it consume him,  
That darkness of his own,  
Which, in turn, allows  
Those strings to take control.

He pines and he blames and he aches.  
It just _hurts_ ,  
That the person he curses,  
And the one that he wants,  
Fight to return him to their side.

Both of them still think of him as their friend,  
Refusing to believe he's accepted the strings,  
And become a puppet of rage,  
A bringer of destruction,  
Of his own volition.

~oOo~


End file.
